Shinto Mokushi (les apôtres de l'apocalypse)
by Ared Tekenshi
Summary: Malgré la sécurité apportée par l'Union Shinobi, le monde doit faire face à une nouvelle menace : la Nature. Le globe est en proie à une série de catastrophes naturelles d'une ampleur sans précédent... Et le plus étrange, c'est que tout ceci à débuté le jour du mariage du plus grand héros de la Quatrième Grande Guerre qui, dans des circonstances mystérieuses, avait disparu…
1. Prologue : la genèse d'une nouvelle ère

_Hey-llo tout le monde !_

 _Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire. Enfin, « nouvelle »… j'avais déjà publié ce texte il y a quelques années sur deux forums hé hé hé… Mais cette fois-ci, je compte en faire une fic' continu (du moins, en faire un arc ^ ^)._

 _J'en profite pour remercier « La Ligue des Chroniqueurs » d'avoir partagé mon histoire sur d'autres sites._

 _À ceux qui connaissent pas, « La Ligue des Chroniqueurs » est un groupe où se réunissent les passionnés de la fanfiction. Alors, que vous soyez auteur ou lecteur, fan de Naruto ou de tout autre fandom, ou discuter de tout et de rien avec vos auteurs de fic's favoris… vous êtes les bienvenus sur le Facebook de la Ligue ou sur leur serveur discord._

 _Sans plus tarder, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture._

* * *

 **Prologue : la genèse d'une nouvelle ère**

Le Mont Myōboku, la Cave Ryūchi, la Forêt Shikkotsu…

Des lieux mythiques, des lieux de pureté, mais surtout des lieux de paix.

Jusqu'à maintenant, ces contrées ont contribué à la prospérité de Mère Nature…

 _Jusqu'à maintenant…_

Non loin de ces terres vierges de trace humaine, de mystérieuses silhouettes se tenaient-là, à observer l'horizon.

Ces trois êtres aux formes distinctes, étaient vêtus d'une toge identique à celle de la Faucheuse.

Le premier individu était un homme aux allures svelte, affichant un regard si sérieux qu'on jurait que son visage a été sculptée dans de la roche, une roche d'un teint bien pâle et aux lueurs améthyste.

Le second, lui, souriait à la vue de son objectif. Il était d'une taille importante mais d'une telle minceur qu'il nous donne l'impression qu'on peut le briser comme une allumette. Malgré tout, il ne semblait point gêné par l'arme massive qu'il portait sur son dos : un croisement entre une hache et une épée.

Quant au dernier du trio, il s'agissait d'une femme aux traits doux mais inexpressif. Bien que visage couvert, ses longues franges rousses étaient visibles, virevoltants au gré du vent.

Maintenant le signe du coq, la femme prononça un mot qui, par-delà les distances qui les séparaient, allait résonner dans la tête de ses partenaires :

– _Maintenant_.

Aussitôt dit, chacun d'eux se mordit le pouce, exécutèrent une série de mudrās et levèrent un bras vers le ciel en ajoutant :

 ** _Jumon Kuchiyose !_**

 **(Incantation d'invocation)**

Par la suite, leurs mains libéraient un faisceau lumineux en direction de la voûte céleste. Un phénomène qui ne manquait pas d'attirer l'attention aux résidents des sites sacrés. Peu à peu, les nuages s'écartèrent pour laisser place à un gigantesque halo composé de sept sceaux aux runes assez complexes. Une fois leur cercle formé, les trois individus scandaient chacun une incantation :

…

 ** _« Puissant destrier terrestre,_**

 ** _Issue des légendes rupestres ;_**

 ** _Entends ma voix de tonnerre_**

 ** _Afin de libérer ta rage sanguinaire._**

 ** _Enflamme la paix sous tes pas affûtés_**

 ** _Et disperse ses cendres de ton cri déchainé._**

 ** _Que tes sabots sonnent le glas des batailles,_**

 ** _Pour répandre la zizanie mondiale._**

 ** _Noie cette Terre du sang de mes ennemis_**

 ** _Et déverse notre courroux tel un tsunami._**

 ** _VIENS !_**

 ** _SENSŌ! (戦争 –_** ** _GUERRE) »_**

(Le Cavalier Rouge, Ryoku)

Un rayon rouge frappa le sol, embrasant la flore alentour… et voici que surgit un gigantesque étalon écarlate – ou plutôt une licorne de part cette longue lame qui se dressait au milieu du front. Une monture toute droit sortie de l'enfer des batailles à en croire son corps meurtri de toute part ; sans oublier les flammes qui jaillissaient de sa crinière, sa queue, ses yeux, ses naseaux, et ses sabots. Il possédait un ensemble de fils barbelés servants de martingale pour son minuscule cavalier.

…

 ** _« Abominable monture funeste,_**

 ** _Incubateur de la Peste ;_**

 ** _Jaillissez de votre demeure nauséabonde,_**

 ** _Vous et vos locustes gourmandes._**

 ** _Privez cette Terre de ses substances,_**

 ** _Que la Nature en souffre de votre existence._**

 ** _Dévastez les champs, flétrissiez les végétaux,_**

 ** _Polluez les cieux, asséchez les eaux…_**

 ** _Faites subir à l'humanité le courroux des Dix Plaies*,_**

 ** _Qu'ils soient tous égaux dans la misère et la pauvreté._**

 ** _VIENS !_**

 ** _KIKIN ! (飢饉_** **_–_** ** _FAMINE) »_**

(La Cavalière Noire, Legion)

Un rayon noir frappa le sol, pourrissant la flore alentour… et voici qu'apparut une titanesque jument au pelage ténébreux. Cet animal en lambeaux et au corps putride à tout pour être un zombie invoqué par la nécromancie. À cela s'ajoute la nuée de criquets tournoyant autour de la créature. Sur chacune de ses oreilles se trouvait un plateau en or soutenu par trois chaînes, comme pour une balance reliée à une tige.

…

 ** _« Je fais appel à vous coursier de la Mort,_**

 ** _Pour tuer mes ennemis sans le moindre remords._**

 ** _Que votre présence débarrasse la Vie_**

 ** _De toutes ces créatures emplies de vices._**

 ** _Adeptes de culte, porteurs de maladies,_**

 ** _Soldats de la guerre, victimes de famines…_**

 ** _N'en épargnez aucun dans votre sillage,_**

 ** _Que la décomposition efface même leur visage._**

 ** _Achevez le travail de vos frères_**

 ** _Pour mettre à terme à cette misérable ère._**

 ** _VIENS !_**

 ** _SHINDA ! (死んだ_** **_–_** ** _MORT) »_**

(Le Cavalier Verdâtre, Gekiyaku Zako)

Un rayon olivâtre frappa le sol, asséchant la flore alentour… et voici que parut un squelette blafard qui s'avère être la carcasse d'un immense cheval. Contrairement aux autres de son espèce, ses vertèbres coccygiennes étaient plus longues et forment à son extrémité une faux, celle de la Mort.

…

Un micro-sourire se dessina au visage de l'invocatrice de Kikin.

Elle reforma le signe du coq afin d'adresser un dernier ordre à son équipe :

– _Allons-y… Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse !_

* * *

 ***** Cave Ryūchi*****

– _Ssss'arrgghhh! Qu'est qui te pren–…_

Et l'animal s'effondra, sa vie arrachée par les crochets de son propre ami reptilien.

– _Mais qu'ai-je fai–… Ahhhh ! Ma tête ! Je dois… me libérer de cette douleur… me… défouler…_

Angoissé et énervé, le reptile souffrait sans en connaître la raison, agressant sans distinction tout être à sa portée. Mais il est loin d'être le seul…

Effondrements… Dévastation… Fournaise… Voilà les mots-clés qui décrivent l'état actuel du Ryūchidō.

Depuis l'irruption de l'ennemi, les habitants reptiliens s'entredévoraient, animés par des pulsions meurtrières.

Les plus lucides tentaient de comprendre la situation mais c'était sans compter cet immense cheval écarlate qui saccage ce monde en proie aux flammes et à la violence.

– _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tout le monde se dévorent-t-ils ?_

– _On l'ignore Aoda-sama_ , fit un cobra abordant une paire de lunette de soleil. _Nous étions prêts à recevoir l'ennemi quand soudain, la plupart de nos troupes nous ont déclarées avoir subi une grande migraine avant de nous attaquer subitement._

– _… Il faut évacuer les lieux ! Occupez-vous des habitants, je me charge de conduire le Grand Sage en lieu sûr !_

– _Bien, Aoda-sa–… !_

Le cobra ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un bras ensanglanté l'avait perforée au niveau de son capuchon.

Le corps tomba lourdement, révélant l'assassin aux yeux d'Aoda. Il s'agissait de l'invocateur de Sensō : Ryoku, le Cavalier Rouge.

– _Que veux-tu humain ?!_ s'énerva le serpent.

– _Conduit-moi à ton Sage et tu auras ta réponse_ , répondit l'assassin en affichant un sourire carnassier.

L'invocation personnelle d'Uchiha Sasuke comprit l'arrière-pensée de son minuscule adversaire et, aussitôt, se jeta vers lui pour l'écraser à mort.

– _Comme tu voudras…_ fit l'homme saisissant le manche de son arme.

Soudain, une immense queue de serpent surgit du sol pour interrompre la course d'Aoda. Il s'agissait de Manda deuxième du nom.

– _File voir l'Hakuja Sennin ! Je me charge de lui ! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas dévoré d'humain._

Sur ces paroles, Aoda quitta les lieux, laissant son boss faire face à l'ennemi qui n'est nullement impressionné par la menace du clone de Manda. C'est tout le contraire même, il riait aux éclats.

– _ZARATATATATA ! Alors… il paraît que c'est toi le plus fort de ton espèce ? J'espère que c'est vrai._

Aussitôt, Ryoku bondit vers son adversaire alors que celui-ci fit le joint du tigre.

– _Senpō ! Kazanbai Hararo* !_ (Les cendres volcaniques d'Hararo)

Le serpent cracha de sa bouche un nuage de cendres sur toute la zone, réduisant la visibilité de son adversaire qui dut se couvrir le nez et la bouche afin d'éviter d'inhaler ces résidus volcaniques.

Cette technique n'était pas seulement un sort d'aveuglement : grâce à l'énergie naturelle, ce brouillard de cendres pouvait se concentrer en un point et se consolider à grande vitesse, emprisonnant ainsi ses cibles.

Mais le duplicata avait d'autres projets. Il souhaitait priver toute chance de fuite à son opposant avant de le dévorer sans qu'il ne se rende compte. Son envie de chair humaine avait pris le dessus sur la raison, un trait hérité de sa source génétique que son créateur n'a pu totalement le défaire.

Le gigantesque reptile usa de ses fossettes thermosensibles pour localiser l'ennemi.

Et une fois repérée, il rampa vers lui, la gueule grande ouverte.

– « _Tu es à moi !_ »

…

Pendant ce temps, Aoda arriva devant le grand sage. S'inclinant la tête devant sa présence, il hurla :

– _Maître Hakuja Sennin ! Il faut partir d'ici !_

Aucune réaction de la part de l'immense serpent blanc. L'orbe qu'il portait autour de son cou s'illuminait d'un vert éclatant. Il était en transe…

Après quelques instants, la lumière faiblit. Le sage ouvrît ses yeux.

– _Alors nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Tss, fichu batracien ! Il faut toujours que ses prédictions se réalisent ! Et on dit que c'est nous qui avons une langue de serpent_ , fulmina l'ermite dans son fume-cigarette.

– _Maître ?_

Un sifflement strident retentit soudain dans la pièce du sage.

Puis ce fût le silence, un silence de mort.

– _Prépare-toi Aoda… l'heure approche._

Une des parois rocheuses de la pièce vola en éclats sous la force brute du poing de Ryoku dont les vêtements étaient couverts de sang… celui de Manda II.

– _Hey ! Votre boss ne connaît pas l'expression "ne jamais avaler un insecte avant de l'avoir tué, en particulier quand ils sont venimeux" ? Enfin, cette phrase vient de Zako. Pas sûr qu'ils se sont rencontrés auparavant._

Aoda se mit en garde, prêt à défendre le Sennin qui resta bien calme malgré la situation.

– _Misérable humain. Toi et tes congénères, vous ne réalisez pas les conséquences de vos actes._

– _C'est justement pour provoquer ces "conséquences" que nous faisons tout ça._ L'homme se massa les poignets avant de reprendre. _Bon… croyez bien que je suis navré de devoir massacrer votre peuple mais les consignes sont très clairs : aucun survivant._

Sur ces mots, Ryoku expulsa une grande quantité de chakra qui l'enveloppa dans une aura vermillon.

Il se rua vers les deux reptiles, les bras prêts à perforer leurs corps comme il avait fait avec ses précédentes victimes.

Et ce fût la fin…

L'orbe se brisa…

La reine des limaces est tombée.

* * *

 ***** Forêt Shikkotsu *****

Legion, la Cavalière Noire, a mise en échec la Dame Blanche.

Non loin de cet échiquier marécageux se déroulait l'affrontement entre le second cavalier noir, Kikin, et le roi blanc, Katsuyu.

Un combat sans issue apparente. Leurs corps et leurs capacités se neutralisèrent mutuellement. Mais étant la seule à pouvoir faire face à l'écœurante jument, Katsuyu mit toutes ses forces à disposition afin de retenir l'ennemi le temps de mettre en sécurité le grand sage des limaces.

Une sécurité malheureusement insuffisante.

– _Ōjoouuu-samaaa !_ hurla une limace avant de connaître le même sort que sa reine.

Entendant le cri de la limace, Katsuyu jeta un regard vers le corps de sa reine… de son assassin… et de ce qui reste du Shikkotsurin.

La luxuriante forêt d'il y a peu lassa place à une terre dégradante. Sa verdure dévorée par l'invasion de locustes et ses terres pourries sous les sabots de Kikin, laissant derrière ses pas un marécage digne du sort du Yomi Numa.

Même le flegme caractéristique de Katsuyu ne lui permettait pas d'endurer la situation : le Shikkotsurin et ses habitants étaient au bord de l'anéantissement.

– _Il ne reste plus que vous, représentante des limaces_ , déclara Legion venant d'atterrir sur le museau de son kuchiyose – qui galopa droit vers la gastéropode géante.

Voyant qu'elle ne restait peu d'issues, Katsuyu projeta un ultime jet d'acide. Cette attaque avait pour but d'occuper l'ennemi le temps qu'elle fragmenta son corps. Elle devait au moins avertir le monde de cette menace.

Cependant, elle vit avec surprise que l'humaine absorba la totalité de son attaque. Bras tendus, cette dernière parvient à défendre son kuchiyose grâce à un fūin spécial tatoué dans ses paumes.

Une fois assez proche de Katsuyu, Kikin sauta au-dessus de la limace tandis que son invocatrice jeta des cartes, tous marqués d'un sceau.

– _Rupture !_ cria la femme.

Les fūin se dissipèrent pour libérer leur contenu : des ikkodates (maison individuelle japonaise). Sur le coup, le corps massif de Katsuyu fût littéralement bombardé de maisons. Habituellement, ce genre d'attaque ne lui occasionne que peu de dégâts, mais cette fois-ci, elle sentait des picotements très désagréables.

Souffrante, la limace vit que son corps est couvert d'une grande quantité de poudre blanche provenant des maisons en bois.

– _Urgh… du… sel_ , haleta-t-elle.

– _Exact. On dit que le sel est très nocif pour votre espèce_ , expliqua Legion. _Chacune de ces maisons sont entièrement remplis de gros sel. De quoi mettre fin à une gigantesque limace telle que vous._

Le sel, une des meilleures armes du jardinier pour repousser les limaces. Capable même de les tuer si leur corps en est saupoudré.

– « _J'ai bien fait d'aller voir Zako pour me préparer. Sans ses connaissances, j'aurai eu beaucoup de mal à la vaincre, ou même la sceller._ »

À cet instant, Legion eut souvenir de sa conversation avec le fameux Zako…

… La pièce était vide, d'un blanc immaculé, hormis une table noire sur laquelle se trouvaient une limace et un bol de sel. Deux personnes. L'un d'eux prit le bol et déversa le contenu sur le gastéropode.

« _Voyez-vous, chacune des cellules de cet animal possède un sac microscopique contenant une solution aqueuse. Les parois de ces cellules sont perméables, elles laissent passer l'eau mais pas le sel. Or ces deux éléments sont mutuellement attirés de par leur charge électrique. Quand une membrane cellulaire sépare deux compartiments aux teneurs en sel différentes, sa perméabilité les fait communiquer : l'eau migre de la solution la moins salée vers la solution la plus salée. C'est le phénomène de l'osmose. De ce fait, la limace perd tant d'eau, lorsque ses cellules l'expulsent pour s'efforcer de diluer le sel environnant,… qu'elle en meurt par déshydratation._ »

Pendant les explications de Zako, la limace se tortilla de douleur, jusqu'à perdre la vie dans une petite flaque d'eau salée…

…exactement comme Katsuyu en ce moment.

– _Échec et mat._

* * *

 ***** Mont Myōboku *****

Si le Myōbokuzan était un paysage riche et exotique, tout ce qui restait à présent n'était que squelettes jonchant une terre aride. Ce sont les restes de ceux qui se sont dressés contre la puissance de Shinda et son cavalier, Zako Gekiyaku.

Les seuls qui restèrent debout sont le boss Gamabunta, son fils Gamakichi, ainsi que trois autres batraciens imposants.

– _Gamakichi, prépare-toi !_

– _Ouais !_

Les deux crapauds se mirent côte à côte pour lancer leur technique de collaboration :

– _Senpō ! Gamayu Kaendan !_ (L'embrassement infernal de l'huile)

L'huile de 'Bunta, allié au Katon de 'Kichi et dopés à l'énergie naturelle en résulte un immense jet de flammes en direction de l'invocation ennemie. Toutefois, les flammes se dissipèrent au contact de ce dernier.

– _Bordel ! Il est fait en quoi cet enfoiré !_ raga le boss des crapauds.

– _Que faisons nous père ? Même les attaques à distances n'ont pas l'air de marcher contre lui. Si nous engageons le corps-à-cor–…_

– _Je le sais très bien ! Mais nous devons tout faire pour l'arrêter. Ce sac d'os doit bien avoir un talon d'Achille._

Depuis l'invasion ennemie, nombreux sont les batraciens qui ont tenté de s'occuper de l'ennemi au combat rapproché. Gamahiro et Gamaken furent les premiers attaquants… et les premiers à succomber.

Leur assaut avait permis aux survivants de faire le point sur les capacités de Shinda :

Quand celui-ci entra au contact avec une arme, celle-ci se rouilla instantanément avant de tomber en poussière.

Quand c'est un être vivant, le corps de celui-ci s'effrita jusqu'à ne laisser que ses os.

Un coup dur pour les survivants qui viennent de voir que même les sorts de ninjutsu disparaissent à son contact.

– _Si le ninjutsu et le taijutsu ne fonctionnent pas, peut-être que le genjutsu aura un quelconque effet sur cette chose_ , suggéra un des trois crapauds assistant Bunta et son fils.

– _Vu notre situation, ça ne coîte rien d'essayer_ , ajouta le second.

– _Personnellement, je pense pas que le genjutsu fonctionnera conte lui. Ce n'est qu'un gigantesque tas d'os ambulant_ , déclara le troisième.

– _Vous n'avez pas torts. Seulement, aucun de nous ne sait produire des illusions. Essayez plutôt de vaincre son invocateur. 'Kichi et moi on se charge d'occuper ce sac d'os._

– _À ce propos père, où est l'humain ?_

Les cinq crapauds étaient abasourdis, le Cavalier Verdâtre n'était plus dans les parages.

– _! Non, il n'est quand même pas…_

– _…aller à Konoha ?! Mais et vous alors ?_ exclama Shima à l'adresse des personnes présentes dans la salle du patriarche du Myōboku : Fukasaku, Gamatatsu et le vénérable Gamamaru.

– _Du calme Ma'. Gamatatsu va t'accompagner. Assure-toi de remettre ce parchemin à Naruto_ , fit Fukasaku en jetant un regard sur l'étui à parchemin que sa femme aborde au dos. _Le grand sage et moi avons une dernière chose à faire, nous vous rejoindrons une fois terminé._

Shima baissa la tête à l'entente de la dernière phrase.

– « _Est-ce qu'ils comptent…_ »

– _Mais comment allons-nous aller à Konoha ?_ questionna Gamatatsu. _L'Enshinsui_ (le puits dimensionnel) _qui mène à Konoha ne semble pas fonctionner._

– _… Ce problème doit être lié au fait qu'on n'a pu invoquer personne grâce à l'invocation inversée. Je ne vois qu'une hypothèse : quelque chose empêche les voyages dimensionnels entre Konoha et le Myōbokuzan…_

– _Mais alors qu'allons-nous faire ?_

– _Ne t'en fais pas Gamatatsu_ , répondit Shima. _Par chance, nous avons un autre enshinsui_ _qui mène non loin de Konoha : dans la Forêt de la Mort. Je l'ai construite moi-même afin que je puisse directement procurer certains ingrédients pour ma cuisine. Il faut juste espérer que cette zone n'ait pas été touchée par cet étrange phénomène._

Un tremblement se fit brusquement sentir dans la salle.

– _Dépêchez-vous de partir, Ma', Gamatatsu !_

– _Compris !_

Sous cette demande, Shima bondit vers la tête de Gamatatsu et s'en allèrent vers le fameux puits.

– _"Une dernière chose à faire"… hm ?_ répeta lentement l'Ōgama Sennin.

– _Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter d'avantage et perdre du temps à la raisonner_ , déclara Fukasaku avant d'afficher un air sérieux. _L'ennemi approche…_

Regardant vers la sortie, Fukasaku apercevait une ombre. Puis soudain il vit des points noirs, des centaines de points noirs charger vers eux.

– _… ?! Des senbons ?_

Ils arrivèrent enfin. Le puits dimensionnel à portée de vue. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls…

Une silhouette encapuchonnée suivait au pas de course les deux batraciens.

– _Nous sommes suivis !_

– _Allez-y, Dame Shima ! Je vais m'occuper de lui !_ fit Gamatatsu, stoppant le pas, faisant bondir sa passagère hors de sa tête.

– _Mais Gam–…_

– _Dépêchez-vous, il s'apprête à att–… arghhh !_

Trois senbons noirs plantés sur le dos. Identiques à ceux qui se trouvent sur les cadavres des batraciens qui ont eu la _chance_ de ne pas finir en squelette.

– _Gamatatsu !_

– _PARTEZ !_

Respectant la volonté du grand crapaud jaune, Shima détourna son regard pour se concentrer vers le puits.

Ses pattes atteignant le sol, elle resauta aussitôt. Une fois en l'air, elle pouvait entendre la voix de Gamatatsu lâcher un « _Suiton_ ».

Dans un autre bond, elle entendit le bruit d'une dizaine de senbons métalliques fendre l'air.

Et dans son saut suivant, ces sons devenaient de plus en plus perceptibles.

Puis retentit soudain un bruit lourd, comme si quelque chose venait de crouler au sol.

La vielle ermite grimaçait, mais ne se retourna point.

Son cœur voulait pleurer, mais son esprit ne flancha point.

Rien n'est plus important que de transmettre ce parchemin qu'en ce moment. L'heure n'est pas aux sentiments, en particulier quand on est la cible d'aiguilles potentiellement mortelles.

– « _Plus qu'un bond…_ »

La batracienne n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la surface du puits…

– « _Allez…_ »

…tout comme les senbons chargés de la transpercer…

 ***SLAASHH ! ***

Les aiguilles de Zako achevèrent leur course…

…flottants sur la surface de l'eau, vierges de toute trace de sang.

* * *

 ***** Zone d'entraînement n°44 : la Forêt de la Mort *****

Le voyage dimensionnel a fonctionné, amenant la rescapée du Myōbokuzan dans une des zones marécageuses de la Forêt de la Mort.

En jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, Shima sentit une vive douleur provenant de sa patte gauche : un des senbons de l'ennemi l'avait touchée. En retirant l'aiguille de son corps, elle sentit que cette arme avait été enduite d'un liquide visqueux.

– « _Saleté… Du poison ?!_ »

Le temps en est compté.

Ne sachant pas quand le venin fera son effet, la batracienne concentra son chakra sur ses pieds et bondit vers l'arbre le plus proche pour en atteindre le sommet.

Et de là-haut, elle apercevait un immense dôme orange duquel s'élevèrent des colonnes de fumée.

– « _Qu'est-ce que…_ »

Et c'est à cet instant, à travers ce dôme transparent, qu'elle revoyait un enfer familier : Konoha au bord de la ruine.

Depuis l'assaut de Pain Nagato, Shima espérait de ne jamais revoir une telle scène. Et pourtant, ce sera la dernière chose qu'elle verra.

– « _! Non…_ »

Et si.

Le poison accomplissait son rôle, exactement comme il avait fait contre les deux grands patriarches du Mont Myōboku.

Shima perdait son équilibre et son corps tomba vers les marécages, tout droit dans les profondeurs du Yomi (nom du pays des morts dans le Shintoïsme). Dans sa chute, le parchemin qu'elle transportait se détacha de l'étui et se déplia, dévoilant son contenu à toutes les créatures de Mère Nature qui passèrent par-là :

 _Si vous lisez ce message c'est que l'heure est malheureusement venue et que je ne pourrais le divulguer moi-même._

 _Je me nomme Gamamaru et je suis le Grand Sage du Myōbokuzan. J'ai la faculté de voir l'avenir dans mon sommeil et, à ma connaissance, mes visions se sont toujours réalisées._

 _Ce que vous allez lire est une de mes prophéties, ou, il serait plus juste de dire une mise en garde :_

 _J'ai eu la vision d'un homme, un berger semble-t-il à en juger la houlette qu'il emploie. Un berger dépourvu de visage…_

 _Dans mon rêve, il était perdu dans un champ de fleurs. Un endroit magnifique de par sa myriade de couleurs, mais ces fleurs étaient toutes fanées._

 _Sur sa route, il rencontra douze agneaux eux aussi égarés. Des agneaux ma foi étranges puisqu'un seul avait le pelage blanc ; le reste abordaient d'autres couleurs, chacune différente de l'autre. Le berger s'arrêtera pour nourrir les agneaux et reprendra sa route avec eux._

 _Puis il croisa quatre chevaux. Le berger expliqua leur problème et les chevaux acceptèrent de conduire, lui et les agneaux, hors de ces terres perdues._

 _Dans leur course, ils balayèrent tous les fleurs qui se trouvèrent sous leurs sabots. Et dans leur saccage, ils peinèrent chacun un crapaud, un serpent, une limace et un autre animal que je n'arrivais à distinguer – le corps étant écrasé sous un sabot._

 _Après une longue chevauchée semée d'embuches, le groupe arriva au bord d'une crevasse sans fond. De l'autre côté se trouvait un nouveau champ de fleurs – plus magnifique que le précédent – et une cabane en bois._

 _Voulant atteindre sa destination, le berger se transforma en une gigantesque créature ailée et emporta ses compagnons avec lui. C'est à partir de là que mon rêve s'achève, je ne sais pas s'il ils réussissent à franchir le ravin ou non._

 _C'était la première fois que j'eus une prédiction de manière métaphorique. Certains éléments me sont confus mais je suis sûr d'une chose : si le berger commence sa chevauchée, le monde connaîtra…_

Et le message s'enfonça dans les eaux nauséabondes du marécage.

* * *

 **[~~~] Quelque part dans le monde – bien avant l'attaque [~~~]**

Dans une immense salle argentée, éclairée par de larges interstices représentant la voûte céleste, une réunion se déroula entre douze personnes ; tous encapuchonnées sous une robe de jais – à l'exception d'un dont le tissu reflétait une blancheur immaculé. Ceux-ci étaient installés dans d'immenses sièges d'une dizaine de mètres, dont leurs emplacements formaient les sommets d'un dodécagone. Et au centre de ce polygone est implanté un frêne surpassant de peu l'ensemble des sièges.

Il s'agissait d'un arbre très atypique : les branches englobèrent une immense sphère de métal, le houppier pare le feuillage des quatre Saisons, et la cime niche en son centre un bouton de fleur de lotus. Celle-ci se déploya lentement jusqu'à révéler la silhouette ombreuse d'un treizième homme, duquel seul un œil pouvait être distingué. Un œil brillant comme la lueur de la Lune…

– _Mes enfants…_ déclara l'individu d'une voix rauque semblant avoir traversé les âges, _le moment est venu de passer à l'étape suivante._ Son regard se tourna ensuite vers une personne aux aspects féminins. _Legion, je te prie d'exposer leurs rôles._

– _Certainement. Notre objectif cette fois-ci concerne les quatre sites sacrés. Zako, tu t'occuperas du Mont Myōboku, Ryoku se chargera de la Cave Ryūchi et Nazo du Volcan Huaguo. Je me chargerai de la Forêt Shikkotsu. Il ne doit avoir aucun survivant… tout doit être anéanti_ , insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

– _Dois-je conclure que tous les moyens sont bons pour l'achèvement de cette mission ?_ questionna Ryoku.

– _Vous pouvez même "les" invoquer_.

Même avec le visage couvert, la majorité de l'assemblée n'eut aucun à deviner l'expression du Cavalier Rouge à l'entente de cette réponse : son fameux sourire carnassier.

– _Toutefois, chacun d'eux possède un contrat avec un ninja de Konoha. Aussi, pour éviter qu'ils invoquent de l'aide, le reste des membres devra lancer un raid sur leur village. Votre but sera de les occuper le temps que nous dévasterons ces sites sacrés._

– _Mais même si nous les retenons, rien n'empêchera à ces créatures d'invoquer leur maître, et inversement. Par quel moyen allons-nous les retenir ?_ interrogea un autre membre.

– _Dans quelques jours, Konoha va célébrer un grand évènement auquel les hautes personnalités des autres nations et leurs proches y sont invités. Face à cette opportunité, j'ai envoyé Xhi' remplir une mission : apposer ces parchemins dans des zones précises du village._

– _Z'aurait pu envoyer Passe-partout faire ce boulot !_ s'exclama le dénommé Xhi' tel un enfant rechignant ses devoirs. _J'ai dû me faire passer pour un organisateur de cérémonies pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons à moi et mes hommes ! Mais noooon, il a fallu qu'il soit en mission à ce moment-là !_

Ignorant cette dernière remarque, la femme exposa un de ces fameux parchemins à l'assemblée. L'objet est identique à un parchemin explosif, à la différence que l'inscription au centre est cachetée d'une spirale.

– _Ceci est un fūin de ma conception qui crée une zone où l'espace est, pour ainsi dire, "scellé" au sein d'une barrière. Elle empêche ainsi les utilisateurs de techniques d'espace-temps et les "voyageurs spatio-temporelle" de franchir les frontières de cette zone. Même le fameux Éclair Jaune ne pourrait se téléporter dans une zone délimitée par ce sceau, puisque l'espace est coupé à la réalité tel un mur infranchissable._

– _Alors ça ne sert pas grand-chose qu'on s'occupe de Konoha. Ils seront bien occupés avec leur fête pour remarquer vos sceaux_ , intervient l'unique membre abordant une toge blanche, dont la voix – bien qu'envoûtante – était dénuée de toute humanité.

– _Justement, mon sceau à deux inconvénients majeurs pour le bon déroulement de notre opération. Premièrement, elle génère une sphère de chakra visible à l'œil nu. Je doute qu'ils vont rester impassable face à ce phénomène._

– _Et la seconde ?_

– _Elle ne dure que dix minutes._

– _Donc si je comprends bien, nous les pions sommes chargés de jouer les trouble-fêtes à Konoha pendant que nos cavaliers vont saccager les quatre terres sacrés… et tout ça en moins de dix minutes… la routine quoi !_ résuma Xhi' avec sarcasme. _Et je parie que la majorité ne sait même pas à quoi cette opération va servir, hum ?_

Un silence glacial se pesa dans l'assemblée. Xhi' marquait un point, la plupart des membres ne connaissaient pas la raison derrière ce plan connu uniquement que de trois personnes ci-présentes.

Legion soupira, attendant d'entendre la réponse de l'être siégeant dans son trône de lotus.

– _Connaissez-vous… le Neï Jing* ?_

Le mutisme des auditeurs, suivit d'un « _Neji quoi_ » de Xhi', lui donna réponse à sa question.

– _C'est un ouvrage de médecine écrit par un Hyūga anonyme il y a plusieurs siècles. Selon lui, l'organisme humain est mû par un flux énergétique. Ce flux est polarisé grâce à la relation dynamique entre les forces du yin et du yang. C'est lorsqu'il y a équilibre constant entre ces deux forces que l'activité physique peut fonctionner normalement. Le dérèglement, l'excès ou l'insuffisance de l'un de ces deux forces entraînera un état pathologique du sujet. En d'autres thermes, cet ouvrage décrit l'homéostasie de l'organisme avec les fondements du taoïsme. C'est grâce à ses théories que cet Hyūga avait révolutionné le domaine médical et le style du Poing Souple._

L'orateur fit une pause le temps que l'assemblée assimile ces informations, bien que la plupart ne voient pas le rapprochement avec la dévastation des terres sacrées.

– _Inconnu du grand public, cet Hyūga appliqua sa théorie sur le fonctionnement du monde. Il pensa que, comme pour l'homme, le monde possède son propre réseau énergétique. C'est par ce réseau – qu'il baptisa le méridien mondial – que l'énergie circule à travers le globe. Et tout comme nous, ces méridiens sont jalonnés par un nombre illimité de points cutanés qui dicte le flux énergétique. D'après l'auteur, c'est parce que ce flux mondial est équilibré – par les comportements dynamiques du yin et du yang – que l'environnement suit un cycle naturel bien précis, comme le sens de rotation de la plan–_

– _Navré d'mon irruption, mais j'vois pas l'rapport entre le bouqin d'un toubib et vot' plan ?_ cracha un individu qui manifestement avait hâte d'en finir avec ces explications dénudées de sens.

Legion jeta un regard assassin à l'encontre de celui qui avait osé couper la parole de son supérieur.

Ce dernier ne tient toutefois aucune rigueur et fit signe à sa protégée de cesser son aura meurtrière.

– _L'Hyūga supposa que, comme pour les maladies, les catastrophes naturelles seraient dues à une perturbation du flux énergétique, dont la nature et l'ampleur dépendaient de l'excès de yin ou de yang. Et il s'avère que les terres sacrées sont des zones où l'énergie naturelle est plus abondante qu'ailleurs, car ce sont des interfaces sensibles entre l'environnement et ces points cutanés._

À ces révélations, le doute et la surprise régnèrent en ces lieux.

– _Et vo'croyez à ces conneries ! C't'un peu gros comme théorie !_

– _Cette "théorie" répond à bon nombre de phénomènes inexpliqués. Jadis, un certain pays a été le théâtre d'une longue guerre dévastatrice. Il s'est avéré qu'un point sensible était situé dans ce territoire. Perturbée, elle provoqua une réaction en chaîne qui affecta le flux énergétique circulant dans une grande partie du pays. Et depuis cette guerre, cette province est régulièrement en proie d'averses abondantes. Par ailleurs, le Tenpenchii du Jūbi est défini par ce principe. Ce rugissement de chakra provoque une perturbation importante du flux mondial environnante, résultant une variété de cataclysme de grande ampleur. Étants issus du Jūbi, les Bijūs possèdent eux aussi cette capacité. Leurs effets sont minimes comparés au Tenpenchii originel, mais suffisamment puissant pour dissiper des techniques de haut rang._

L'être à l'œil argenté se leva lentement de son siège, déployant ses bras comme pour annoncer au monde entier ses prochaines paroles.

– _En dévastant ces quatre sites sacrés, nous serons en mesure de faire un grand pas vers notre but. Et c'est là que marquera le début de…_

* * *

 ***** Volcan Huaguo – retour au présent *****

Le ciel s'assombrit inexplicablement au-dessus du Volcan Huaguo, signe de mauvais augure pour un animal qui patrouillait aux alentours. Alarmé par son instinct, le petit être prit ses pattes à son cou en direction d'une cascade de lave venant du stratovolcan. La lave se fendit en deux sous le commandement d'une série de mudrās. Une fois l'espace suffisamment grande, l'animal bondit à travers afin d'atteindre le tunnel situé juste derrière le rideau de feu, qui se referma aussitôt.

Arrivé au bout du tunnel, il pouvait admirer le paysage idyllique qui s'offrait devant ses yeux : une végétation luxuriante, des fruits tropicaux riches en couleurs, des huttes en bois et chaumes perchées dans ces arbres… Cela pourrait être la dernière fois qu'il contempla cette jungle paradisiaque. Qui pourrait imaginer que sous cet amas de roches volcaniques se trouvait un autre ciel, un autre monde… celle du royaume des singes.

De retour au primate effrayé, celui-ci gravit l'immense escalier d'une pyramide à degrés. Arrivé au sommet, il pénétra dans le temple rocheux où gîte le Grand Sage des singes. Ce dernier méditait au pied de trois grandes statues de bois, trois singes qui chacun couvrait une partie de leur visage : l'un cacha ses yeux, un autre ses oreilles, et la bouche pour le dernier*.

– _Vénérable Ōsaru Sennin !_ cria le garde essoufflé. _C'est urgent ! U–…_

– _Du calme Sarukan-kun… Je le sais._

Celui que venait d'interrompre le jeune primate n'était autre que l'honorable Saruputi, l'habitant le plus ancien et le plus respecté du Volcan Huaguo. Un petit singe couvert d'une fourrure dorée et abordant une longue barbe argentée. Sur sa tête se trouvait un diadème en bronze, décoré d'un orbe similaire à ce qu'abordent ses compères Sennins.

Descendant de son bâton, auquel il se tenait en équilibre dans la position du lotus, le vieux primate s'avança vers l'extérieur du temple, jetant un regard dans le vide.

– « _Le message de Gamamaru était donc vrai. Cela va commencer…_ »

…

À quelques centaines de mètres du Huaguokazan un phénomène anormal se déroulait. Les nuages sombres s'écartèrent pour laisser place à un immense symbole dans le ciel. Le responsable de ce fait était un homme encapuchonné qui tenait un bras vers le ciel. Et comme pour ses confrères dans les autres sites sacrés, il s'apprêtait à invoquer un cheval en proférant une incantation.

 _ ***Ô fils du Père des chevaux,**_

 _ **Héraut de tous les fléaux ;**_

 _ **Acceptez mon sang en offrande,**_

 _ **Et faites nous grâce de votre légende.**_

 _ **Coiffée de votre couronne conquérant,**_

 _ **Purifiez ce monde de ces êtres pestilents.**_

 _ **Déchainez votre immense pouvoir,**_

 _ **Puisse résonner notre cri de victoire.**_

 _ **Que cette ère en soit éclipse**_

 _ **Par…***_

…

 _« …l'âge de l'Apocalypse ! »_

(L'Ōgama Sennin, Gamamaru ;

Le "treizième homme", ?, aka. le Berger de la Prophétie ;

L'Ōsaru Sennin, Saruputi ;

Le Cavalier Blanc, Anokata Nazo)

 _ ***VIENS !**_

 _ **SEIFUKU ! (征服 –**_ _ **CONQUÊTE)***_

* * *

 **Pause culture :**

 **•** Pour la signification des noms :

– Ryoku est une prononciation que l'on trouve dans beaucoup de mots japonais en rapport avec la force.

– Legion, de son homonymie, se réfère à un grand nombre de personnes.

– Gekiyaku (劇薬) veut dire à la fois _médicament puissant_ et _poison violent_ ; Zako (雑魚) est un terme qui se réfère à du menu fretin.

– Xhi [prononcé "ksi" comme dans Xylophone] est une dérivée personnelle de la lettre grecque Chi/khi (l'ancêtre du X) que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire comme tel.

– Sarukan (猿勘) vient de "saru" (猿), le _singe_ , et de "kan" (勘) qui signifie _intuition_ / _instinct_.

– Anokata (あの方) veut dire _cette personne_ et Nazo (謎) signifie _mystère_. L'association Anokata Nazo donne donc : _cette personne mystérieuse_.

 **•** L'élément phare de ce Prologue est bien sûr les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse et leur cheveaux : Conquête, Guerre, Famine et Mort. Ce sont des entités bibiliques dont leur venue inaugure le commencement de la fin du monde. Il y a de nombreux interprétations qui identifie Conquête par Peste parce que ce cavalier porte un arc (dans les mythes grecques, les maladies ont été susceptibles d'être causées par les flèches des dieux Apollon et Artémis). Le cavalier blanc est donc souvent identifié avec la peste pour cette raison. Pour ma part, j'ai d'autres projets pour Conquête et j'ai déjà Famine pour le rôle des maladies.

 **•** Le "courroux des Dix Plaies" mentionné dans l'incantation de Kikin (aka Famine) est une référence aux mythes des Dix Plaies d'Égypte. Ce sont des sortes de malédictions qui ont rendu ce pays en proie à la famine totale.

 **•** Le "Hararo" de la technique de Manda II vient un volcan d'Éthiopie dont le nom complet est Manda Hararo.

 **•** Le Neï Jing est bel est bien un ouvrage de médecine qui existe vraiment. C'est « la bible des pratiquants de la médecine traditionnelle chinoise » (MTC). Tous les fondements de la MTC y sont abordés, y compris la théorie du yin-yang sur l'organisme humain. Après, la théorie du flux modial et des catastrophés naturelles, ça m'est venu à l'esprit en remarquant une similitude entre le Tenpenchii, le rugissement des bijūs et certains concepts du taoïsme.

 **•** Le volcan Huaguo (litt. " _montagnes de fleurs et de fruits_ ") est tiré de la montagne du même nom mentionnée dans le célèbre roman chinois _Le Voyage en Occident_. C'est le royaume du Sun Wukong au moment où il était le roi des singes. Dans la même référence, Saruputi, le Grand Sage des Singes, vient de Xuputi, le professeur de Sun Wukong.

 **•** Les trois grandes statues de singes où méditait Saruputi est une représentation des trois singes de la sagesse : Mizaru, Kikazru et Iwazaru. Littéralement, leur noms forme une maxime : "je ne vois ce qu'il ne faut pas voir ; je n'entends ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ; et je ne dis pas ce qu'il ne faut pas dire". On raconte que quiconque respectera ces trois conditions sera épargné des forces du mal et connaitra le bonheur.

Pour un éventuel mode Sennin des singes, on n a qu'a dire que ceux qui la maîtrisent se transforment en Super Saiyen 4 xD


	2. Est-ce le début des festivités…

**CHAPITRE I : Est-ce le début des festivités…**

Un homme parcourait un long couloir sombre, le bruit de ses pas était accompagné de hurlements de toute origine : souffrance, insultes, lamentation, colère… Sans oublier ces quelques craquements et tintements métalliques peu rassurants. Malgré cette ambiance prévue à faire monter l'angoisse, notre homme avançait comme si c'était une promenade de santé, et pour cause : c'était son lieu de travail.

Sur les quelques portes qui se présentaient, il en ouvrit une qui donnera sur une petite pièce tout aussi inhospitalière que le couloir : sa superficie limitée – presque suffocante – et cette faible lueur rouge venant d'une lampe à néon chassaient tout espoir de réconfort. Dans cette salle exigüe, deux individus étaient installés auprès d'une piteuse table en bois, l'un d'eux – survêtu d'un long manteau gris – accueillit le nouvel arrivant.

– _Ibiki-san ?!_ fit-il à la fois surpris et ravi de le voir. _Quel soulagement de vous voir ici ! Vous êtes déjà réta-… ?!_

Le shinobi se tut lorsqu'il constata que l'œil gauche de son interlocuteur est dissimulé sous un cache-œil, le rendant plus intimidant qu'il ne l'était déjà – d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de couvrir ses cicatrices sous son bandana habituel.

– _M- Mais… votre o-…_

– _Cesse ta complaisance_ , coupa le balafré de sa voix rauque et profonde. _Surtout en présence de celui qu'on interroge._

N'adressant nul regard au Konona-nin depuis son arrivée, Ibiki braqua son œil valide sur le second personnage. Celui-ci abordait une sombre veste semblable aux gakurans des étudiants japonais, d'un pantalon de jogging assorti et d'une paire de chaussure de ville blanches. Ces vêtements – quelque peu écorchés – couvèrent le corps d'un jeune homme de taille moyenne et à la corpulence mince. Au-dessus de ses cheveux noirs se trônait un épais ahoge* bien distinctif : elle s'enroulait sur elle-même, ressemblant presque au tilde d'un point d'interrogation. Bien qu'ayant une carrure plus que banale, cela n'empêcha pas d'avoir pieds et mains liées sur la chaise fixe où on l'avait installé, les poignes entravées par un dispositif de perturbation de chakra. « Simple mesure de précaution ». Après tout, il est l'investigateur de _ce_ qui était survenu au plus tôt. Et le cerveau en question… ronflait.

– _Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi il dort en plein interrogatoire ?!_ vociféra le borgne.

– _E- eh bien_ , balbutia le jeune ninja quelque peu affolé du ton de son supérieur, _devant son silence, nous avons employé la technique de l'hypnose inversée pour lui soutirer des informations à partir de son subconscient. Ça va faire douze minutes mais sans résultat, à part ce sommeil._

– _Et vous n'avez pas utilisé la méthode Yamanaka ?_ demanda Ibiki, toujours aussi sec.

– _S- si b-bien sûr ! C'est même Ino Yamanaka qui s'en est personnellement chargée… !_

« Une beauté terrifiante », tel avait été la pensée de Sai au sujet de la Yamanaka lors d'une mission avec elle. Durant ladite mission, Ino a pu déjouer l'assassinat d'un homme influent du Pays de l'Herbe contre l'un de ses domestiques qu'elle avait pu démasquer – se révélant être un nukenin de ce même pays. Et pour couronner le tout, la blonde a pu réussir à soutirer l'identité du commanditaire du déserteur sans user des dons de son clan. Témoin de ces aptitudes, l'ancien protégé de Danzō avait conseillé à Ino de rejoindre la Division de Renseignement de Konoha, chose qu'elle accepta devant cette expression de sincérité peu commune du peintre ninja. De plus, c'était une occasion de perpétuer l'héritage de son défunt père, qui travaillait justement au sein de ce département en tant que chef de l'Équipe d'Analyse.

Voilà près de trois mois que la blonde avait intégré la Division de Renseignement que ses contributions ont été saluées par ses pairs… jusqu'à même satisfaire Ibiki Morino – autrefois sceptique devant la « superficialité » apparente de la jeune femme. Mais Ino avait maintes fois prouvé qu'elle méritait ce travail. Sa beauté et sa sociabilité effritaient la carapace mentale des prisonniers, usant des méthodes bien plus douces mais tout aussi perfides que le colosse balafré. Et sa « superficialité » – couplée à ses dons d'observatrice et de senseur – lui permettait de noter d'infimes détails que le Morino et sa clique de tortionnaire ne prenaient guère le temps de soucier. Les vêtements, les bijoux, le maquillage, les réactions du visage, le timbre de la voix, la moiteur des mains, le vocabulaire employé, la fluctuation du chakra… Avec tout ceci, la fille d'Inoichi pouvait dresser le profil complet d'une personne ; idéal pour crasser dans le sens du poil ou piquer les zones sensibles. Sa méthode habituelle consistait à parler avec l'interrogé sous prétexte d'une discussion de politesse, récoltant des infos et mettant ce dernier dans de _bonnes dispositions_ avant l'interrogatoire, le vrai, mené par Ibiki ou un de ces adeptes de l'approche brutal.

Et Ino adorait son job, ravie d'effectuer un travail efficace dans cet environnement masculin, prenant un plaisir malicieux de faire craquer les hommes – que ce soit parmi les prisonniers ou ses collègues… Bien sûr elle avait connu quelques échecs dans sa carrière… mais en rien comparable à ce qu'elle venait de subir aujourd'hui…

– _Le prisonnier n'ayant dit mot_ , continua l'assistant d'Ibiki, _et attestant aucun signe d'un quelconque passif militaire, Ino-san a utilisée sa lecture d'esprit. Cependant…_ s'interrompt-il en repesant à "cette" scène qui l'avait pris de court. _…à peine apposée la main au front qu'elle s'est évanouie dans l'instant qui suivit… Elle a juste pu murmurer un mot : Folie._

À l'ouïr de ce rapport et sans quitter son regard sur le détenu, Ibiki cogita sur le sens du dernier mot de la blonde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Que l'esprit de cet homme soit trop déséquilibré pour qu'elle puisse accéder à ses souvenirs ? Mais cela ne justifiait pas le choc de la Yamanaka. Elle en avait vu d'autres dans ces salles d'interrogatoire, sans oublier que cet individu était privé de son chakra. Et si peut-être…

– _C'est en spéculant d'une probable faculté qui ne s'active à son contact_ , répit le ninja de la Feuille, _que j'ai pris la liberté d'utiliser l'hypnose inv–…_

– _Si je comprends bien_ , coupa sèchement le borgne, _vous n'avez rien tiré de ce gringalet et il faudrait éviter tout contact physique avec lui ?! Tss, réveillez-le ! Je me charge de la suite !_

Sans plus attendre, le shinobi annula sa technique d'hypnose.

Révélant ses iris bleus, les paupières du captif s'ouvrirent lentement, s'accommodant peu à peu de cette lueur rouge qui éclairait la pièce.

– _Fuahhhh !_ bailla-t-il. _Watashi wa shirimasen nani ge wa o yakudzuke min'na, demo hisashiburi watashi totemo yoku nete imasendeshita !_ *

Le duo de Konoha resta indécis face à l'air joyeux du prisonnier que devant le charabia qu'il déballait… ses tout premiers mots depuis qu'il s'était fait enchaîner dans cette salle.

Observant le Morino d'un sourcil interloqué, le réveillé se mit subitement à rire :

– _M'ouarf, sore wa anata no Nikku Fuyūrī kospure o nogashite imasu ! Sore wa anata ga watashi o kowagara seru tame ni dono yō ni kanri suru kade wa arimasen !_ *

Sans chercher à comprendre si c'était de la provocation ou non, le chef de la Section de Torture prit un sceau métallique qui trainait sur un coin de la pièce et le plaqua sur la tête du détenu. Par la suite, il asséna une claque sur le récipient dont les violentes secousses se répercutent sur la tête du malheureux.

Si l'intimidation ne semble guère affecter cet énergumène, autant abattre la carte de la douleur avec ce sceau, un traitement qui convient bien à ce « _sale gus_ ».

– _Je sais que tu parles notre langue_ , fit le colosse de Konoha, imperturbable.

– _Mais~euhhh~_ , tituba le prisonnier sous l'effet du choc, _c'est c'queee faisait… Vous parleeez bien le japonais, nooon ?_

Et une nouvelle claque de la part de l'homme au cache-œil.

– _Ton nom ?_

– _Z'ê~tes série~ux ?!_ demanda-t-il, toujours l'air ivre, sans perdre son ton moqueur. _Vous voulez vraiment m'interroger avec ce sceau sur ma tête ?! Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'un sceau foutait ici ?! Elle sent l'urine en plus !_

– _C'est moi qui pose les questions ici. Ton… nom…_

– _Hmmmm…_ faisant mine de réfléchir. _Avant de répondre à vos questions, je veux un avocat !_

– _Et puis quoi encore !_ raga le partenaire d'Ibiki sous la consternation de ce dernier.

Lâcher ses émotions face aux piques du détenu, quelle erreur monumentale dans un interrogatoire, surtout si c'est que ce dernier recherche ; d'où l'impassibilité d'Ibiki qui comprit le petit manège. Mais l'autre Konoha-nin avait mordu à l'hameçon. Il est décidément trop émotif pour ce travail malgré de bons résultats, et ce côté-là n'avait malheureusement pas changé depuis la fois où il avait assisté à l'interrogatoire de la dénommée Karin voilà deux ans.

– _Après ce que tu nous fais subir_ , continua le ninja de la Feuille, _qui voudra prendre la défense d'un type dans ton genre !_

– _Nan mais tu te crois dans une série policière genre "Les Experts à Konoha" ?!_ cracha l'homme enchaîné sous une hargne faussement crédible. _J'ai faim et je veux un avocat ! Après, si vous voulez que j'meure d'hypoglycémie – et perdre au passage une source précieuse d'information – ça vous regarde._

Voyant que l'homme jouait avec les nerfs de son inquisiteur, Ibiki s'installa tranquillement près de la table. D'un signe de main, il ordonna à son second de retirer ce sceau de la tête. Une fois chose faite, le balafré sortit quelques senbons d'une de ses sacoches.

– _Lorsque j'ai combattu au front contre les ninjas de Kiri, j'ai eu l'occasion d'apprendre la technique de torture préférée de leurs forces spéciales. En insérant ces aiguilles chargées de chakra sur certaines parties de ton corps, ils sont en mesure de stimuler les points les plus douloureux du corps humain, tandis que tu restes parfaitement et longuement conscient de ce qui t'arrive._

L'homme aux cicatrices laissa juste assez de temps pour laisser son interlocuteur imaginer ce qu'il l'attendait, puis rangea ses senbons avant de reprendre avec un sourire sadique :

– _De vrais amateurs. J'ai à ma disposition des méthodes… bien plus désagréables._

On y pouvait entendre deux personnes ravaler leur salive dans cette cellule. Vu le regard et le ton employé, aucun d'eux ne remettaient en cause les propos du Morino. « Et fourrer un sceau sur la tête est une de tes méthodes ? » voulut dire le prisonnier, mais se ravisa aussitôt.

– _Alors…_ continua-t-il d'une voix lente et sinistre, _dans ton intérêt… répond à mes questions._

Une tension palpable s'installa. Les doigts du détenu s'affolaient frénétiquement dans tous les sens tandis que son visage commençait à devenir pâle. La menace avait-il fait son effet ?

– _Bon d'accord…_ déclara-t-il, soudainement coopératif, reprenant promptement son clame et ses couleurs – ce qui laissa pantois l'adjoint du Morino. _Je m'appelle Xhi'Jōkāisshuiyōkīnagaramuchitsujogyakusetsu Kafotazaki. Xhi' pour faire court, ou X pour les intimes. Et vu les prochaines minutes, je sens que nous allons devenir plus qu'intimes._

– _Âge et date de naissance_ , ordonna Ibiki, ignorant la dernière remarque du dénommé Xhi'.

– _Né un 29 février et j'ai 30 ans._

– _Tu mens._

– _Mais pas du tout !_

Et il y avait bien raison de douter : ce Xhi' n'avait absolument pas le physique de la trentaine ! Il devait faire dans les 15-16 ans, vingt tout au plus. Et étant attaché par un perturbateur de chakra, il ne pouvait user de subterfuge pour jouer avec son physique. Même l'ex-Hokage, Tsunade, retrouverait immédiatement ses rides de la cinquantaine si elle était dans cette situation.

– _Bon d'accord… J'ai 120 ans !_ avoua-t-il en faisant la moue. _Satisfait maintenant !_

Voyant qu'il n'avancera pas de ce côté-là, Ibiki enchaîna avec quelques questions d'apparence banales. Questions dont il connaissait déjà les réponses – où en était certain a au moins 70% de leur véracité. Elles avaient pour but de vérifier les tics faciaux et gestuels du sujet lorsque celui-ci disait la vérité ou non. Mine de rien, la fille d'Inoichi l'avait inspiré.

Ayant suffisamment d'informations sur le caractère et les tics de son prisonnier, le vrai interrogatoire pouvait enfin commencer :

– _Où est Uzumaki Naruto ?_

– _Hm ?_ lâcha le brun dans un haussement de sourcils. _Vous savez, j'ai un ÉNOOOOOORME problème avec le prénom des gens. Z'avez beau avoir une tête ressemblant à une tranche de pizza, ma mémoire ne mettrait aucun nom là-dessus_ , expliqua-t-il, enjouée. _Si vous pouvez me dire à quoi ressemble votre gras, ça mettrait les choses au clair._

Passement outre l'insolence espiègle de Xhi', le borgne voyait qu'il ne mentait pas. Ce type souffrait-il d'une agnosie associative, tout comme Gai Maito ?

– _Un blond avec des marques de moustache sur ses joues… Celui à qui t'étais censé organiser son mariage…_ acheva Ibiki avec une subtile pointe d'animosité dans ses derniers mots.

– _Ah !_ s'exclama-t-il, soudain prit d'une illumination. _Celui qui crèche un Pokémon ! Hmm… le renard j'crois… Oui… Oui je vois de qui vous parlez… !_

* * *

 **[~~~] Un mois auparavant [~~~]**

Une session s'anima au sein du Palais de Konoha. Plus précisément, entre le Sixième Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, et Cinquième Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. Assis autour d'une table, étaient également présents les représentants des Kage absents : Chōjūrō de Kiri, Darui de Kumo et Kurotsuchi d'Iwa. On pouvait compter aussi la présence d'émissaires venant d'autres nations, ainsi que Xhi'Kafotazaki et Naruto Uzumaki – principal sujet d'une des deux affaires traitées lors de cette réunion.

Le premier ordre du jour abordait le rapport mensuel de l'Union Shinobi.

Malgré le passif belliqueux qui liait les Cinq Grands Villages, l'Alliance Shinobi leur avait permis de créer des liens tellement solides qu'il serait une erreur de la défaire, surtout devant la baisse trop brutale des effectifs ninjas durant la dernière guerre. Aussi, les cinq Kages avaient décidés de préserver leur coopération par le bais d'accords agissant sur le long terme. C'est ainsi que les villages de Konoha, de Suna, de Kiri, de Kumo et d'Iwa – ainsi que les samouraïs du Pays du Fer – formèrent l'Union Shinobi, une organisation internationale veillant au développement relationnel des villages membres ainsi qu'à la concrétisation d'une paix mondiale. Dans cette optique, une invitation fut proposée à tout village caché souhaitant intégrer l'Union.

Depuis sa création, huit villages ont rejoint l'Union Shinobi.

Il eut tout d'abord le Village Caché de la Pluie, Amegakure. Sous la requête de Naruto, un orphelinat fût bâti en cette occasion. En hommage à son condisciple, l'institution fût baptisé « l'Orphelinat Nagato », placé sous la direction de Kabuto Yakushi et de son frère adoptif, Urushi. En dépit de ses crimes gravissimes, l'ancien associé d'Orochimaru fût autorisé à gérer cette institution sous travail d'utilité général à perpétuité, sans avoir le droit de quitter le périmètre qu'on lui avait attribué. Et pour veiller à ce qu'il respectait ces conditions, il fût marqué d'un fūinjutsu cérébral destiné à le _neutraliser_ en cas de transgression.

Viennent ensuite le Village Caché de la Cascade, Takigakure ; le Village Caché de l'Herbe, Kusagakure ; le Village Caché du Gel, Shimogakure ; le Village Caché de la Neige, Yukigakure ; le Village Caché de la Lune, Tsukigakure ; le Village Caché de l'Étoile, Hoshigakure…

…et tout récemment, le Village Caché du Son, Otogakure.

Voilà longtemps que le hameau fondé par Orochimaru s'était retrouvé sans dirigeant, sans parler du fait que le Sannin renégat n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis la fin de la dernière guerre. C'est alors que le clan Fūma, mené par un certain Hanzaki, décida de reprendre les rênes d'Oto et de rétablir leur gloire. En effet, les Fūma étaient un clan ninja déchu, vivant de pillages et de petits contrats bien avant la fondation du Village du Son. La venue d'Orochimaru les avaient privés du peu d'honneur et d'hommes qu'il leur restait. Le Sannin disparu et ses forces amoindris par l'intervention de Sasuke Uchiha d'il y a trois ans, Hanzaki prit les choses en main et réussit à s'emparer du complexe basé sur le Pays des Rizières.

Aujourd'hui, Otogakure est devenu un refuge d'accueil pour toutes les victimes des expériences du Serpent n'ayant nulle part où aller, en particulier les porteurs de la marque maudite – sans cesse rejetés à cause de leur apparence. Apprenant cela, Jūgo, le compagnon de Sasuke, s'est proposé de prendre en charge ces personnes et de les aider à maîtriser la marque grâce au savoir de son clan.

Cet aparté sur l'Union Shinobi terminé, parlons du sujet impliquant Naruto : son mariage.

Pour être exact, ce mariage va célébrer non seulement le couple Naruto Uzumaki / Hinata Hyūga, mais également unir Gaara avec la Suna-nin Matsuri.

La romance entre les deux shinobis du Sable datait voilà quatre mois. Lorsque Toneri Ōtsutsuki avait fait pleuvoir des fragments de la Lune sur le monde, l'un d'eux s'était écrasé dans la maison de Matsuri. N'ayant les moyens de loger ailleurs en attendant les réparations, la kunoichi s'est vu proposée par le Kazekage de séjourner dans sa résidence familiale.

En réalité, l'idée d'héberger Matsuri venait de Temari et Kankurō, voyant là une occasion pour que leur petit frère puisse ouvrir davantage ses émotions dans un espace plus… « convivial », en dehors de sa propre famille. Par ailleurs, la fratrie de Gaara espérait secrètement qu'une liaison amoureuse naîtrait de ces deux êtres.

Pour des raisons politiques, le Conseil de Suna – appuyé par le Daimyō du Vent – souhaita que leur Kazekage se marie au plus vite. Étant donné que Temari projetait de se marier avec Shikamaru Nara, membre d'un des clans prestigieux de Konoha, ses futurs enfants seront dès lors considérés comme ninjas de la Feuille. Au sein de Sunagakure, le Kage est désigné de manière héréditaire. Si Gaara et Kankurō venaient à mourir sans héritier, cela signifierait qu'un ninja de Konoha aurait une prétention légitime à ce poste, chose que le Conseil veut éviter. Le marionnettiste ayant exprimé son refus de se marier avant son frère Kazekage – prétextant comme un manque de respect envers ce dernier –, il fut décrété qu'un mariage serait arrangé dès le vingtième anniversaire de Gaara.

Souhaitant tout le bonheur pour leur petit frère, Temari et Kankurō décidèrent de miser sur Matsuri – connaissant les sentiments de cette dernière depuis l'incident avec les ninjas de Takumi no Sato* – avant que le Conseil ait pu organiser une rencontre. Ils espérèrent faire naître une liaison sincère plutôt qu'un amour fondé sur des engagements politiques, contrecarrant de ce fait les éventuelles manigances chez les conseillers véreux. Et c'est finalement au bout de quatre mois de cohabitation – ainsi que de quelques interventions espiègles de Temari et Kankurō – que le statut entre Gaara et Matsuri évolua au stade de couple…

Bref… un double mariage impliquant deux grandes figures de l'Union Shinobi.

Un évènement prévu au sein de Konoha en raison du cadre idyllique qu'offrait le village sous la saison des cerisiers en fleur.

Un évènement que Xhi' s'est proposé d'organiser… Et aujourd'hui, il obtenait le consentement unanime des membres de l'assemblée.

– _Je vous remercie de votre confiance, honorables représentants de l'Union Shinobi_ , s'inclina respectueusement le Kafotazaki, se levant de la chaise qu'on lui avait attribuée. _Vous verrez, aucune dépense ne sera épargnée ! Je ferai venir les meilleurs artistes et chefs cuisiner, ainsi que les meilleures denrées de la Péninsule Élémentaire. Le fromage légendaire des caves de Kiri, de l'hydromel made in Kamizuru*, le fameux yarsagumba* des montagnes de Kaminari no Kuni…_ énuméra-t-il accompagné de gestuelles extravagantes, valant des regards atterrés, surpris et même amusés de certains des personnes présents. _…sans oublier cet excellent couscous doré récemment acquis du butin d'un célèbre pirate agissant à Kaze no Kuni ! Histoire de montrer que nous sommes tous unis, dans l'amour…_ se mit-il soudain droit comme un I, braquant son poing droit au niveau de son cœur _…comme dans la bouffe !_ termina-t-il en tapotant sa main restante vers son estomac.

– _Vous n'aviez pas à donner toute cette peine pour nous… euh… Kofotozuki-san ?_ intervient Naruto, gêné devant l'offre si fastueuse de son interlocuteur que dans sa tentative de prononcer correctement le patronyme de ce dernier.

– _Kafotazaki_ , corrigea le brun avec sourire. _Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Xhi'. Bref, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'enjoliver le mariage des grands sauveurs de la Grande Guerre ! Je n'ai eu qu'à voir les photos des futures épouses, et j'ai su que vous êtes des hommes aux goûts exquis !_ leur déclara-t-il d'un clin d'œil complice. _Sans compter que nos seigneurs vénérés seront de la fête, alors autant y mettre le paquet avec des choses dignes de leurs rangs !_

Non comptent de compter la présence d'éminents ninjas et samouraïs, cet évènement va également accueillir plusieurs daimyōs, conviés pour traiter le cas de l'Union Shinobi. Certains d'eux voyaient ce projet d'un mauvais œil, craignant la montée en puissance des ninjas et des risques potentiels qu'elle pourrait causer dans le monde politique. Aussi, les représentants de l'Union Shinobi décidèrent d'organiser une réunion avec leurs suzerains le lendemain du mariage, montrant tout ce que leur organisme peut leur apporter, espérant que l'atmosphère festive et bonne entente des ninjas puisse déteindre sur leur jugement.

Plus que d'unir deux couples, ce mariage pourrait être une occasion idéale – et optimiste – de fédérer le monde politique des daimyōs avec celui des Shinobi.

– _Et puis… pour être franc_ , enchaîna Xhi' avec une expression malicieuse, _ça me fera de la pub avec tous ces invités de marque. C'est gagnant-gagnant !_ lâcha-t-il en se frottant les mains, avant de reprendre solennellement : _L'Histoire n'oubliera pas ce mariage, ça je vous le dis !_

Et c'est sur ces morts prononcés avec tant d'ardeur que la séance prit fin.

Naruto quitta la salle, quelque peu soulagé d'être libéré de ces démarches administratives. Sitôt dans le couloir, il tomba face à Killer Bee – chargé d'accompagner Darui pendant son séjour à Konoha. Depuis le début de la réunion, l'homme aux lunettes de soleil patientait paisiblement, psalmodiant son « Enka-rap » en compagnie des fredonnements de Samehada, l'une des Sept Sabres légendaires de Kiri.

Depuis la fin de la dernière guerre, le Village Caché du Brouillard avait maintes fois sollicité la restitution de leur héritage militaire, projetant de reformer le groupe des Sabreurs. Cependant, l'arme vivante refusa de se séparer du jinchūriki de Kumo, prise d'affection pour son chakra opulent. C'est alors qu'après une négociation entre le Raikage et la Mizukage, Bee fut autorisé à garder Samehada jusqu'à sa mort – où il sera par la suite rendu aux Kiri-nins. À ce titre, il fût nommé ambassadeur officiel entre les villages de Kumo et de Kiri, ainsi que membre honorable de la nouvelle génération du Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū.

Alors que les deux hôtes se saluèrent de leurs poings, Xhi', accompagné d'un majordome aux cheveux platine, les abordaient.

– _Monsieur le marié, avant de vous quitter, laissez-moi vous offrir un petit quelque chose._

À ces mots, le valet tendit respectueusement une carte à Naruto qui la saisit en réponse. D'un premier regard, il vit les lettres « FAIRY HILLS » imprimés en rouge sur un fond blanc parsemé de cœurs ailés enflammés. Sur le verso était indiqué diverses informations sur ce qui semble être un établissement.

– _Tout comme pour votre ami Kazekage, ce passe vous offre une nuit de plaisir dans notre cabaret rose. Croyez-moi, c'est l'endroit idéal pour enterrer votre vie d'célibataire !_ s'écria Xhi' pouce bien en évidence.

– _Euh navré…_ fit Naruto en se grattant la joue, l'air penaud. _J'suis pas à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit. J'en garde de mauvais souvenirs…_ révéla-t-il d'un air mélancolique, repensant aux nombreuses fois où il était – malgré lui – poursuivi par une horde de femmes en furies… faute aux sales manies de son feu maître Jirayia.

Et en parlant de Jirayia …

– _Vous êtes bien un proche du Sannin aux Crapauds, non ? Il était notre meilleur client et un de nos fidèles contribuables. À ce titre, il possède un logement dans notre établissement. Ses affaires personnelles s'y trouvent encore, dont une photo de vous jeune – c'est comme ça que j'ai pu faire un lien entre vous deux. Même si vous n'êtes pas intéressés par nos services, vous pourrez néanmoins passer une nuit dans sa chambre et récupérer ses biens avant qu'on s'en débarrasse… C'est vous qui voyez._

L'hôte du démon-renard était plutôt séduit par cet argument. « _Des affaires d'Ero-Sennin… Pourquoi pas après tout. J'espère seulement qu'il ne s'agit pas de trucs douteux…_ » songeait-il. Mais il avait des missions à accomplir et un mariage à préparer. Dans les prochaines semaines peut-être…

– _Par ailleurs_ , reprit l'homme à l'ahoge, la tête tournée vers Bee, _votre slam est plus que bienvenu dans les spectacles de notre cabaret ! Si j'ai bon vent de votre talent musical, je suis sur que vous allez faire un carton avec nos serveuses ! Et qui sait, peut-être que l'un de nos riches clients sera si séduit par votre rap qu'il voudrait en faire un disque…_ conclut-il avant de quitter la compagnie des deux blonds, les laissant méditer sur ses offres.

Intérieurement, Naruto frissonnait. Décidément, ce gars avait le chic pour caresser ses interlocuteurs dans le sens du poil. S'en était presque inquiétant…

Quant à Bee, il adopta un visage impassable devant l'invitation de Xhi', le même que la fois où il était confronté au Harem no Jutsu remarqua Naruto, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon…

* * *

 ***** Un mois plus tard *****

 **~ Près de deux heures avant l'interrogatoire de Xhi' ~**

Aujourd'hui, c'est un temps ensoleillé qui surplombe le village de la Feuille.

Au même titre que les fleurs de cerisier, la joie s'épanouissait le long de l'avenue menant au Manoir Hokage – dont la cérémonie se déroulerait sur le toit. Ninjas et civils se rassemblèrent par milliers, des stands de nourriture se montèrent par centaines… Tout cela pour assister à ce que certains affirment être « le grand mariage de notre temps ». Sur la muraille entourant la cour du palais vermillon, des soldats armés montèrent la garde et un immense téléviseur fut mis à disposition pour les spectateurs extérieurs.

Sous les yeux des Hokage sculptés dans la montagne, de nombreux gens s'installèrent sur les tables disponibles dans le toit du manoir. Un festin digne des Akimichi était dressé, accompagné des décorations dignes des fleuristes et décorateurs Yamnaka, le tout organisé avec une planification digne des Nara.

Et c'est dans ce décor qu'arriva Hinata.

Vêtue d'un shiromuku (kimono de mariage) et coiffée avec une fleur décorative, la Hyūga marcha lentement en direction de l'autel échafaudé par le Mokuton de Yamato sur l'extrémité du toit, à la vue de la foule d'en bas. L'esprit submergé d'émotion, elle plongea de discrets regards aux personnes assistant à la cérémonie – tous vêtus d'une tenue spéciale pour l'occasion : des costumes chics aux ensembles traditionnels.

Parmi les visages familiers remplis d'allégresse, la mariée reconnut ses camarades de promotion, ses professeurs, ses connaissances parmi les shinobis, ainsi que sa famille. Sa petite sœur, Hanabi, tenait une photo de leur défunt cousin, Neji, en compagnie de ses parents. Sa mère, elle pourtant si peu présente dans sa vie – diplomate à la cour du daimyō oblige –, avait même fait le déplacement.

Le daimyō du Feu, justement, était également sur place aux côtés de ses confères de l'Eau, du Vent, de la Terre et de la Foudre. Il y avait même des suzerains épaulant l'Union Shinobi sans pour autant en faire partie. Pour la plupart, ils représentaient des nations qui connaissent une grande évolution sociale suite à la visite de Naruto par le passé ; notamment Koyuki du Printemps, Haruna des Légumes, Toki des Oiseaux, Hikaru de la Lune et Shion des Démons…

La sécurité de ces illustres personnalités n'est pas moins assurée par les Kages et leurs bras droits. Les premiers siégeaient sur une table à la fois proche des daimyōs et de l'autel, tandis que les seconds se tentèrent solennellement derrière les daimyōs. Quelques samouraïs – venant de la garde personnelle de leur seigneur – assurèrent également cette tâche sous des armures aussi magnifiques qu'intimidantes.

Au loin, Mei, la Mizukage, était assise dans la même table que Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai et la petite Mirai s'amusant avec Tonton ; ayant longuement discuté sur de nombreux sujets de près ou de loin sur les mariages.

Et au cœur de l'évènement, auquel Hinata les rejoint à l'autel : Kakashi, maître de cérémonie ; Iruka, témoin de son frère spirituel ; Kankurō, témoin de son frère de sang… Et bien entendu, sous son haori hakama, Gaara, ainsi que sa future promise à la robe blanche, Matsuri.

Bref, tout le gratin de l'Union Shinobi répondait présent…

…sauf un :

– _Décidemment,_ chuchota Iruka au Hatake, _votre manie des retards à détient sur Naruto…_

Enfin… plutôt deux :

– _D'ailleurs_ , lâcha le Raikage à C, tandis que le sujet de l'absence de Naruto se murmurait sur les autres lèvres, _où est encore passé Bee ?_

– _La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a dit qu'il allait aux toilettes_ , répondit le jōnin de Kumo, non sans exaspération.

– _Toujours la même excuse…_ intervient Darui avec flegme. _Ça devient vraiment naze à force._

L'hôte de Gyūki à part, l'absence de l'Uzumaki n'était vraiment pas normale. Il était prévu que chaque promis(e) devait se présenter à intervalle séparés, à des heures précises. Dans l'ordre : Gaara, Matsuri, Naruto et Hinata. Ayant attendu dans des pièces séparées, aucun n'avait connaissance des déplacements de l'autre. Tous pensaient que le blond avait désiré passer en dernier, mais après cinq minutes d'attente, le doute s'installait dans leurs esprits.

Alors qu'Iruka et Kankurō étaient sur le point de chercher le retardataire, Xhi' arriva à toutes jambes avec une expression affolée.

– _C'est terrible !_ hurla-t-il de vive voix. _Le blondin a disparu !_

Le temps que la phrase percute les esprits…

 **…** **5…**

… – un peu plus pour les lents d'esprit – …

 **…** **4…**

…tous les regards se braquèrent vers le porteur de la mauvaise nouvelle.

 **…** **3…**

Certains exclamèrent leur surprise.

 **…** **2…**

D'autres affichèrent des signes de chagrin.

 **…** **1…**

Les yeux d'Hinata commençaient à s'humidifier.

 **…** **0…**

 **BOOM !**

Des explosions résonnèrent, des hurlements s'élevèrent…

L'euphorie générale laissa place à une panique tumultueuse.

Le bleu du ciel fut terni par des colonnes de fumée et un voile orange transparent.

L'enfer commençait à se déchaîner dans les rues de Konoha !

Tout était si soudain…

Tout c'était déroulé trop vite…

Et avant qu'ils n'aient eu les pensées en place, ceux présents dans l'autel et la table des Kages furent, l'instant d'une fraction de seconde, prit d'un soudain frisson avant de finir congelés sur place.

Seuls Ōnoki, A, Kakashi et Gaara étaient figés dans l'expression la plus grave que leur visage ait pu afficher.

Iruka et Kankurō, ayant quittés l'autel quelques secondes auparavant, ont pu éviter de justesse cet étrange phénomène.

Quant aux mariées, elles devraient leur salut grâce à la sensibilité extrême du bijū qui sommeillait en Gaara, expulsant une bourrasque brusque par l'intermédiaire de son hôte – avec qui il partageait une relation plus que symbiotique à l'instar de Kurama et Gyūki.

Pour toutes les autres personnes, tout ceci devenait clair : "Konoha est attaqué !"

De par ses talents de senseurs, C détecta de nombreuses sources de chakra hostiles dans le village. Cependant, six d'entre eux représentait une grande menace, du genre que seuls des shinobis de rang S pouvaient espérer combattre. Et ces six entités, se tenaient sur les têtes des six Hokage. Cinq étaient encapuchonnées dans des tuniques noires. Le sixième, dressé sur le visage représentant Tsunade, tout blanc vêtu, avait les mains jointes. Certainement le responsable de la congélation de son Raikage, conclut le jōnin de Kumo. Un utilisateur du Hyōton ?

Alors que le sextuor quittait le champ de vision de C, ce dernier ressentait un profond malaise comme il n'en avait jamais connu. La source… le surprenait tout autant. Xhi'.

C'est alors qu'au beau milieu de ce tintamarre, l'organisateur du mariage, souriant, écarta ses bras et annonça à plein poumons devant une des caméras :

– _Que les festivités… commencent !_

 **CHAPITRE I : Est-ce le début des festivités… ou le lancement des hostilités ?**

* * *

 ***Pause culture :**

 **•** Un ahoge est une mèche de cheveux qui dresse du haut de la tête. Traduit par « cheveux stupides », c'est un trait physique qui désigne souvent des personnages de manga jugés idiots ou naïfs.

 **•** En français, les deux premières phrases que Xhi' à lâché sont :

« _J'sais pas avec quoi vous m'avez drogué les gars, mais ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi !_ »

« _M'ouarf, il est raté ton cosplay de Nick Furry ! C'est pas avec ça que tu va réussir à me faire peur !_ »

Je ne prétends pas avoir correctement retranscrit ces phrases en japonais. Il est probable que j'ai fait des erreurs dans la traduction et je m'en excuse d'avance…

 **•** L'incident des ninjas de Takumi no Sato se réfère aux épisodes 216 à 220 de Naruto, où Matsuri s'était faite enlevée par un groupe de quatre shinobis afin d'attirer Gaara dans un piège.

 **•** L'hydromel est une boisson alcoolisée (probablement le plus vieil alcool jamais connu) faite à partir d'eau, de levure et de miel. Dans le roman _Konoha Hiden_ , il est dit que cette boisson est offerte comme présent de mariage au sein du clan Senju. Toujours d'après le roman, il est suggéré que l'hydromel est principalement fourni par les Kamizuru, un clan d'utilisateurs d'abeilles également introduit dans les épisodes HS 148 à 151 de la première série.

 **•** Le yarsagumba (du tibétain signifiant "plante estivale, insecte hivernal") est un des nombreux noms donnés au _Cordyceps Sinensis_ , un champignon formé à partir d'une chenille qu'elle a parasité. C'est un hybride très rare qu'on trouve dans les hauts pâturages de l'Himalaya, à plus de 4000 mètres d'altitude. Elle est principalement reconnue pour avoir d'innombrables vertus aphrodisiaques, d'où son prix qui peut se négocier jusqu'à deux fois le prix d'un kilo d'or. En médecine chinoise, il fait partie du « trio impérial » (avec le ginseng et le reishi, deux autres mets aux bienfaits extraordinaires) donné exclusivement aux empereurs asiatiques pour prolonger leur vie.

.

.

.

À suivre dans le prochain chapitre : _Briefing à la télé-achat… Les rancœurs du passé_


End file.
